


Perfection

by Elle_Lavender



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: SciTw finally goes on the perfect date.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble From the prompt I received on Tumblr, "Slow Dancing."

The two girls swayed gently to the music. Throughout the night, Sunset had stepped on Twilight’s toes more times than she wanted to count.

“Sorry about my two left feet. Never been the best at dancing,” Sunset admitted with a sheepish grin.

Twilight giggled lightly in response. “It’s fine, and I admit, it does me feel better about my dancing skills.”

Sunset pouted, giving her girlfriend a playful punch on the arm. Gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment, the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Twilight leaned her head on Sunset shoulder, and Sunset held her close. 

“Thanks,” Twilight mumbled into Sunset’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“For making tonight perfect.” They continued to sway to the music’s gentle rhythm.


End file.
